


Cherry Flavored Ice Cream

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Jibeom and Jaehyun had an argument in ice cream store.





	Cherry Flavored Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> It's still about ch golcha ep 11. I don't know how many times I've watched it. Their argument in ice cream store is so cute. But this is purely my imagination.

"I want cherry flavor."

In his line of vision, he saw Jaehyun stood closer to him. He sighed. Who would eat cherry flavored ice cream? And why cherry? Why not chocolate, vanilla? Or maybe strawberry?

"It's really nice, I swear."

"No," He immediately rejected. "Let's just pick other flavor."

"Whyy?" Jaehyun whined. "I tried to before. It's really nice!"

Jibeom had to bit his inner cheek to stop himself from smiling. Ever since Jaehyun started working out and lost weight, he had also lost his chubby cheeks (which he terribly missed, but this Jaehyun was also handsome and hot), and gave off mature vibe. But no matter what, Jaehyun was still childish it's so cute.

"Jaehyun, see," He waved his hands at the counter where they could see varieties of ice cream. "From all the flavor, the cherry one is still full, it means not so many people want to eat it. It means it's not nice."

"They probably haven't tried it yet so they don’t know how nice it is!"

Jaehyun was surely stubborn. It was not old news, but sometimes he wanted to pinch those cheeks and shook Jaehyun's body to make him shut up and stop being stubborn.

"You've never eaten cherry flavored ice cream either," He stated. It's true. They were fans of ice cream, and yet, during their past dates, Jaehyun had never picked cherry flavored ice cream. It was mostly cookies and cream.

"I've eaten it before!" Jaehyun retorted hotly. "I ate it with Youngtaek before.. A week ago."

Jibeom immediately spun to face his boyfriend, his eyes narrowing. Hearing that name from Jaehyun's mouth sparked something in his whole body. 

"You ate it with who?"

Jaehyun blinked confusedly for a few seconds before realization hit him. He forced a laughed, rubbing his head. "We just accidentally met in supermarket.. So.. You know, decided to chit chat while eating ice cream."

"You didn't tell me."

"Well… I forgot to bring my phone. Then I forgto to tell you afterwards."

"Jaehyun! You've never forgotten your phone! I know you!" Jibeom felt hot. Jaehyun had the gut to lie to him. It's all because of Son Youngtaek.

"I've never forgotten to bring my phone doesn't mean I won't forget once in my life," Jaehyun got emo as well and raised his voice.

"What a coincidence that you forgot to bring your phone when you're with Youngtaek! I guess it's not that you forgot, but you purposely forgot," He hissed angrily.

"I said I accidentally met him!"

"Ehm.."

Jaehyun was ready to lung forward into him when suddenly a coughing sound made them immediately stop their fight. The petite store clerk was watching then with a hesitant smile on her face.

"Have you decided the flavor?"

"The cherry one is nice right?" Jaehyun suddenly asked the clerk, the trace of anger on his face disappeared without a trace. Jibeom sighed, seriously, it seemed like Jaehyun won't give up before they get cherry flavor. If he asked the clerk, she would definitely say it's nice so they will buy it.

"Of course it's nice," She said with a huge smile. "Not so many people choose it, but the cherry flavor one has their own loyal fans."

"Like me," He heard Jaehyun said. "I've became a loyal fan since last week."

From his line of vision, Jibeom could see that Jaehyun was eyeing him, as well as the clerk. He sighed.

"Alright, we'll get the cherry one."

Jaehyun squealed and immediately latched his body to his back. "Jibeommie, as expected you're the best!"

He could help but grinning like crazy, but he tried to hold it in. It was a torture. His effort was fruitless, it was embarrassing how he smiled wide and the clerk gave him a knowing look. "Good choice," She said, then leaning forward and whispered so the other customers won't hear her. "I'll give you an extra scoop."

"Really?? Thank you very much!" Jaehyun squealed again, and whispered hotly in his ears. "Jibeom, she said she'll give us extra scoop!"

Jibeom rolled his eyes although his lips was forming a smile. "I know. I heard her."

"See?? Thanks to me I want to pick cherry flavor so we can get free upsize!"

Jibeom wanted to say the free upsize was either because the clerk pitied him, or she just wanted to sell away the ice cream before it's spoiled because no one wanted to buy it. But Jaehyun looked so happy and proud. His boyfriend was literally bounced on his feet, eyeing the clerk scooping ice cream to their tube.

"Thank you so much!" Jaehyun chirped in glee as Jibeom paid for the ice cream.

He hushed his boyfriend up since he'd been attracting to much attention from other customers. Jaehyun ignored his signal and continuously nudged him while wriggling his eyebrows.

"Just taste this later and I swear you'll be addicted to it."

Jibeom couldn't help himself anymore. With both hands, he pressed Jaehyun's cheeks and kneaded it like dough. At this time, he really missed Jaehyun's chubby cheeks.

"Whatever you say, love."

*****

Jaehyun had already sat cross legged on the couch with the big cup of cherry flavored ice cream on his lap when Jibeom came out from the room after changing clothes. He sat beside Jaehyun on the couch and poked his boyfriend who ignored him and busy eating ice cream instead.

"Why don't you change your clothes first?"

"Then if I drop the ice cream on my shirt, I need to wash 2 shirts."

Jibeom rolled his eyes. "You're not 5, you can eat ice cream without dripping it everywhere."

"Well, better take precaution," Jaehyun reasoned out. 

"You're unbelievable." Jibeom made a face and made himself comfortable beside his boyfriend.

Jaehyun grinned. He scooped a spoonful of ice cream and offered it to Jibeom. "Ahh. Try this and tell me what do you think."

Reluctantly, Jibeom opened his mouth and ate the ice cream. The cold and sweet sensation immediately filled his palate. It was nice, but not actually his cup of tea. And he ad always preferred strawberry instead of cherry.

"How is it?"

He was in dilemma. Jaehyun looked so hopeful, his eyes were shining so bright, confident he'll get positive respond. He hated that he would make Jaehyun sad.

Suddenly his eyes caught a sight of ice cream smeared on the side of Jaehyun's lips, and he found an idea. Wordlessly, he leaned forward and licked the ice cream on Jaehyun's lips. Jaehyun shrieked and pushed his boyfriend in instinct.

"What was that?" Jaehyun asked in a high pitch tone.

Jibeom grinned. "It's delicious. But I prefer it not to be served on spoon."

Jaehyun's eyes were wide. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Jibeom took a spoonful of ice cream and held it in front of his boyfriend's mouth. Still confused, Jaehyun opened his mouth and took the cherry flavored ice cream. 

Jibeom dived in for a kiss before Jaehyun could close his mouth. He tasted cherry, and the sweetness of Jaehyun's lips. He felt Jaehyun pushed him away but he decided to tease the older by holding his waist, preventing him to pull away. Once he felt enough teasing his boyfriend, he pulled away, grinning at the sight of a flushed Jaehyun.

"It's so delicious I'm addicted already."

Jaehyun's face turned even redder.

"Ya! Kim Jibeom!"


End file.
